


Second Chance

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Gabriel is reflecting over his time with Sam Winchester while he is stuck in Hell.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712084) by [remanth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth). 



> I'm sorry, I tried.  
> Please enjoy this!!!

_I’ve missed you, Sam._

 

I am Gabriel, Archangel of God.

And I have grown to do the one thing that my angel brethren have nightmares about.

I have fallen in love with a human.

Before I left Heaven, Father would constantly tell me that humans are wonderful, beautiful creations. I never really paid attention to his words, and they lingered with me for so, so long.

When my dearest brothers couldn’t put aside their differences, and Lucifer fell, I couldn’t take it. I left Heaven, to where my Father’s most treasured creation was. Earth.

And I spent a long, good while there.

I figured out how to create a vessel for myself, and wandered the Earth, leaving the world I knew behind. I found the Pagans. They were different, a very odd kind of different. They would kill each other just to receive what they wanted. They discovered me, and in that moment I created an alias for myself.

 _“Loki,”_ I said.

They accepted me, without ever 100% liking me. I ended up becoming attached to a certain mistress. She was firey and brash, and she had a certain fondness for me. We were together for a short while, until she told me I was too soft and sweet. She didn’t like sugar like me. She preferred more calm, less carefree.

And so I took a break from them.

So a few more centuries passed, and I had formed another identity, my Trickster identity. I would give people what they deserved, giving them their just desserts.

At first, it was pretty simple. I would scare them a little, play a little prank on them, and they’d learn their lesson and I moved on. But after a while, the punishments became deeper, and less gentle. I didn’t want to be too tender to the people who had taken the life of another.

On May 2, 1983, I was hanging out around somewhere in Ohio, messing with a cat who lost it’s ball of yarn, when suddenly I felt it. A warmth showered over my grace, and I knew instantly that it was a newborn baby. I followed where the feeling led, which took me to Lawrence, Kansas. A mother, a father, and a young son peered over the edge of a tiny crib. I was hidden from their eyes, and I glanced over at the small little baby that had newly been born. His soul was pure and kind, but had a drop of my younger brother inside him. Fear pooled within me. This innocent kid was supposed to be my brother’s vessel? I averted my gaze to other son’s soul. His soul was also bright and powerful, and had a touch of my eldest brother’s grace. But also, a small little dot of another angel, one whom I knew the name of. Castiel, one of my little brothers. I smiled at the thought. Castiel always had trouble with the angels, maybe someday he’d protect this boy, when he was older.

I again looked at the baby in the crib. He could see me, and smiled up at me. I smiled back. I didn’t care if he was supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel. I felt his soul latch itself to my grace, and I was peering at him now. He was _mine._

Gently, I lowered my head down to him, and pressed a small kiss on his head, laying my protection on him. If my brother is meant to give him a curse of suffering, then I’ll grant him a gift of protection. Right then, that was all I could do to keep the little one safe.

Years passed, and the small little baby grew older, turning into a tall hunter with a gentle heart, but a sharp-witted mind. I was happy to see him again at a college campus in Ohio. I felt relieved that my little protection spell was still latched onto him, even after all that time. When him and I were talking, I felt a small little wave of interest, and -- affection? -- for me. He smiled at me, despite what we were discussing, and all I could feel was affection too.

Another year went by, and I stuck him into that time loop in Broward County. I made a mistake then. I shouldn’t have ever done that to him, and looking back on it only makes me angry that I didn’t do something else sooner. I should’ve seen that he wasn’t like my brother. Had I done the same thing to Lucifer, he would’ve given up after a hundred tries. But Sam? He never gave up. After those six months went by, and I was drained by watching him grieve over his brother, I confronted him again. When he begged me to bring his brother back, I stopped. I remembered how I felt when Lucifer fell, and how almost all of Heaven fell under chaos. How I left, angry and torn apart. And I realized I didn’t want that for him. So I brought his brother back, as another little gift to him. Because I cared about him.  
I saw him again in Wellington where I stuck him and his brother into a little TV land. I told them to play their roles, but of course I came into a hiccup. My little brother offered them too much information, and they figured out who I really was. They asked me my name, and the words rolled off my tongue, somewhat mournful and somewhat nostalgic.

_Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel._

And Sam looked at me, resentful, but I could read his soul. At that point, he was lost. He believed his little crush on me would delve into something deeper, or maybe he just wanted answers. But either way, he didn’t know what to feel.

I saw them again at the Elysian Fields motel, where I decided to make one last sacrifice, for him.

I grew too close to him, and perhaps facing my brother would help him forgive me for everything I’d done to him, and the one thing I was about to do.  
Lucifer didn’t really kill me that night. He was so down into the depths of revenge, and anguish that he didn’t notice that the angel blade wasn’t even real.

After my brother left, and it was safe enough for me to carry on with my life, I was suddenly captured by some of the remaining Pagans. Angered from me lying to them about who I really was, they bound me up, and sold me to a Knight of Hell. Asmodeus, was his name. I mouthed off at him, and he used some of his lackeys to tie me up, and torture me. They ripped nearly all of my grace from me, and I was barely alive. I was beaten, had holy oil poured onto me, and they painted a bunch of sigils into my chamber, so I couldn’t escape, or even really fight back.

I don’t know how long I was there. I didn’t care. But, I noticed that the Apocalypse never happened. Sam and Dean really surpassed my expectations. I was happy that at least the hunter I’d grown attached to was safe.

I am still here now, crouched over in my cell, waiting for the day my grace either dries up, or someone cares enough to save me.

I hear a voice outside my cell. It’s that Ketch guy that Asmodeus was talking to earlier. He’s telling me that he’ll get help.

A few days go by, and I hear a familiar voice. It’s him, it’s Sam.

“Gabriel! Hold on, we’ll get you out!”

My cell door opens, and they are here. Castiel, Dean, Sam. Sam looks older now, not as bright-eyed and curious as I remember from so long ago. He still has those kind, gentle eyes and that adorable hair.

They manage to paint over the sigils, unlock my shackles, and set me free. Sam lifts me up in his arms, and I hold onto him. I’ve missed him, more than anyone could ever know.

I don’t care what happens next. I’m happy that I have my hunter back.

 

**Together, we can have a second chance.**


End file.
